Fuck you - Fuck me
by Saya Usagi
Summary: L'amour est un feu dévorant qui s'augmente par les obstacles, et qui s'éteint dès qu'il n'en rencontre plus. /!\ Lemons présents - Traces de SM, vous êtes prévenu(e)s


Luka x Miku

Fuck you. Fuck me

Lorsque mes paupières s'ouvrent, après un remuement nonchalant, je panique aussitôt. La tête sous l'emprise d'un tourbillon de peur, je jette un regard vers mon réveil. Il était si tard ! Miku va me tuer lorsque je vais arriver au bureau.

Pendant que je me douchais, je réfléchissais sur quel type d'excuse pourrait encore me sauver. Réfléchis, Luka, réfléchis ! Mes cheveux longs et roses tombaient contre ma poitrine imposante, tandis que je me retournais l'esprit d'incessantes questions. Une patronne qui arrive au travail après trois heures, c'est vraiment très spéciale.

Mes employés me respectent tous, sauf Miku. Elle est si effrayante quand elle est en colère, que des sueurs froides coulent le long de mon front. Habile à la va vite d'une chemise blanche, et d'un pantalon avec mes talons, je déambulais jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'immeuble en question, m'empressant d'aller au parking chercher ma voiture d'un noir scintillant.

Pendant que je conduisais, l'esprit tourmenté par la punition qu'elle pourrait m'infliger. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, ma Miku, mais derrière ses allures d'anges dont toute l'entreprise était en admiration, elle était cruelle avec moi. Lié par des chaînes de soumission à son corps, et à son âme, je m'apprêtais à recevoir un sévère châtiment.

Cependant, il m'était impossible de vivre sans elle. Sans elle, ma vie était beaucoup trop banale. Quand je foule l'entrée de mon entreprise destiné à la création et à la vente de lingerie féminine, l'hôtesse d'accueil m'interpelle avec une politesse atteignant le summum du respect. Elle me tend une enveloppe qui contenait une feuille de papier. Je l'ouvre, et je vois l'écriture de Miku. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes.

« Ma chère patronne adorée, cela fait un moment que j'attends avec ardeur votre arrivée. Veuillez donc me rejoindre dans votre bureau. »

Il y avait la trace de son rouge à lèvres favoris, rose pâle, contre le bas de ce message, comme pour signer d'un baiser froid mon retard. Je tremblotais déjà, mon employé plutôt inquiète m'interrogeait du regard, mais j'emprunte immédiatement l'ascenseur, sans perdre de vue mon objectif : Trouver une excuser valable à mon retard ! Mais je ne me souvenais de rien... Qu'avais-je fais hier, ou qu'avais-je bu avec Miku pour dormir aussi longtemps ?

Lorsque je me dirige à mon bureau, en saluant avec un sourire crispé ceux qui travaillaient durement alors que je venais à peine d'arriver. En poussant la porte de mon bureau, me laissant voir son dos et ses cheveux longs, lisses et cyans en dépassant mon fauteuil, je savais que ça ne pouvait être que Miku.

La chaise se tournait lentement, elle se lève avec sensualité, me prends la main en souriant chaleureusement. Ce regard angélique... Je ne pouvais lui résister.

« Pourquoi arrivez-vous aussi tard, chère patronne ? demandait Miku, faisant mine d'être triste.  
>- Eh bien, je... me suis réveillée en retard.<br>- Oh ? s'étonne Miku en posant sa bouche sur mon cou.  
>- Je suis désolé, bafouillais-je.<br>- Un peu plus fort, je n'entends pas bien, continua-t-elle en léchant ma nuque de bas en haut lentement.  
>- Je suis désolé !<br>- Bien, félicite-t-elle avant de me mordre, et de sucer cet endroit. »

Des légers halètements arrachés de ma gorge par ses actes toujours inattendus, elle s'enlève après quelques minutes, et me fixe en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! demandais-je en paniquant.  
>- Tu trembles. Ça va ? Demanda Miku très amusée.<br>- J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles, et toi tu trouves ça amusant !  
>- Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça. »<p>

Après un bref silence de notre part, elle me mord à l'oreille.

« En fait, oui, je suis comme ça, avoue Miku en soupirant.  
>- J'ai des rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?<br>- Pas encore. Quoique, je crois qu'il y en a un, répondit Miku.  
>- A quelle heure ?<br>- Maintenant. »

J'entrevois à peine son corps tirer le mien sur la chaise, que d'une vivacité vicieusement adorable, ses mains l'aide à s'asseoir contre moi, ses jambes traversant les reposes bras de mon fauteuil par le bas, agripper à mes hanches, et son visage souriant à pleine dent d'avoir fait de moi sa prisonnière.

Je n'avais pas le droit de parler, car elle m'avait embrassée aussitôt, absorbant de ses baisers envoûteurs mes capacités de raisonnement logique.

Elle déboutonnait mon pantalon avec une rapidité que seul son implacable désir était capable d'exécuter. Je lui avais déjà dit que je n'aimais pas faire ça au travail, mais elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Sa langue séquestrait la mienne, ne me cédant pas ne serais que quelques secondes de répit.

Ma chemise également déboutonner, sa main titillait ma chair si sensible, au sommet de son apogée, durci par son entêtement, pointant vers l'inaccessible, mordillée par ses dents, je me perdais dans des gémissements étouffés, mes lèvres et mon souffle endigués.

Je m'échappe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard de ses lèvres, et de son emprise. Je lui cri, tout en haletant encore : « Pas au bureau ! »

Elle écarquille les yeux, mais d'un sourire déçu, sa main se faufile entre mes jambes, m'infligeant un supplice des plus douloureux, mais des plus plaisants. Elle n'aimait pas que je lui dise non, quitte à me violer, elle continuerait jusqu'au bout.

« Je ne veux pas, implorais-je, des larmes de plaisirs aux yeux.  
>- Ton corps dit autre chose, Luka.<br>- Tu m'énerves ! criais-je en colère.  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Miku en riant. »<p>

L'amour est atroce, mais si effroyablement divin. Ses doigts me ravageaient sauvagement, mes larmes et mes gémissements affluaient en abondance, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle accélérait, son autre main s'était glissée dans mon dos, elle me griffait avec ses ongles mesquines. Mes cris étaient douloureux, à la porte entre le paradis et l'enfer, mon corps se déchargeait d'un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux. Elle enfonçait brutalement l'outil de torture avant que je ne ferme les yeux, ressentant cet instant comme un cauchemar maladif, auquel ma soumission n'avait jamais de limite. L'amour que nous entretenions était si vil, et pourtant, je ne pourrais jamais disparaître de sa vie.

Lorsque dans un dernier effort, elle enlève ses doigts, se délectant de son contenue comme si elle l'appréciait sans retenu, elle se lève, et s'assoit sur mon bureau, observant sa pauvre patronne.

« Mademoiselle Megurine, notre rendez-vous est terminé, » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

A bout de souffle, je lui lance un regard noir; elle reboutonne mes vêtements calmement, et dépose un baiser contre ma joue d'une tendresse unique, et même capable de faire disparaître n'importe laquelle de mes douleurs précédemment amoncelées.

Elle sort de mon bureau, et je soupire. Cela fait déjà quatre ans que nous sortons ensemble, et jamais l'amour qu'elle m'a vouée n'a changer; Chaque fois, égale à elle-même, je l'admirais. Elle rayonnait toujours comme une étoile au firmament, filant droite, faisant face à tout. Lorsque nous nous sommes connues alors qu'elle était encore au lycée, et moi qui venait à peine de terminer une formation, elle était entourée par une dizaine d'amis, plus hypocrites les unes que les autres, mais elle souriait avec vigueur.

Même si le vent me balayait, j'étais scotché à la vie, comme une mouche prise au piège par gourmandise, j'étais piégée par le sucre se trouvant sur son corps. Ma vie, c'était ses tortures; un jour, alors que je travaillais, j'ai terminé mon travail trop tard. Ma punition m'avait surprise, mais au fil du temps, j'y ai pris goût. Elle me fouettait de coups extrêmement douloureux, et addictifs. Terminant sous le joug de sa tyrannie, je détestais quand jours après jours, même si la douleur persistait, la passivité dont elle pouvait faire l'objet.

Reprenant lentement mes esprits, dans le silence dérangeant de l'absence de ses murmures pervers, je remplissais mon devoir contre la paperasse en guettant l'ombre de ses pas, comme un chat guette l'ombre de son maitre traverser le bas de la porte, pour être nourrit avant de s'enfuir vers un sommeil profond.  
>Elle me transférait des appels sans même m'adresser la parole, comme vexé. Serais-ce le cas ? Les appels se succédaient, j'entendais toutes sortes de demandes de partenariats, de publicités, mais je n'en comprenais rien.<p>

Prise de court par le travail, j'oubliais tout quelques heures plus tard. J'enchainais les rendez-vous, ne voyant même pas le temps s'écouler; me saoulant avec les feuilles qui s'effritaient, tandis que je dessinais de nouveau modèle de monokini, pour augmenter mes ventes. Tous mes modèles n'existaient que pour couvrir la peau nue du corps de Miku, mon unique Muse.

Lorsque je perçois un coup d'œil discret mon portable, il était déjà 15h25 et je n'avais pas mangé. Je me lève, rangeant mes créations. Je pousse la porte, et je vois Miku submergée par des tonnes d'appels, l'agenda croulant sous l'encre.

Parfois, le succès est une entrave à la liberté et au bonheur. Après-tout, j'étais la patronne. Je récupère le téléphone, je parle à sa place en annonçant mon nom et je dis : « Pause déjeuner. Rappelez plus tard. »

Miku me regardait en soulevant un sourcil, je lui souris, et je m'avance vers l'ascenseur où elle me rejoint. Seules, nous n'échangeons que des frôlements de doigts avant de sortir, côte à côte, et de se séparer à la sortie pour rejoindre nos véhicules respectifs. Nous mangions rarement dans des lieux publics; nous commandions, et nous nous retrouvions chez-moi, ou plutôt, chez-nous.  
>Nous agissions discrètement car Miku ne voulait pas que l'on m'embête avec des questions; même si au fond, je n'en avais que faire des autres, et de leurs ragots.<br>Je m'étais attaché à elle, comme si c'était la seule personne importante dans ce monde, mon dernier et unique oasis dans cet immense désert qu'est la vie.

Nous entrons, à des instants divers, un sac entre les doigts, pénétrant la même porte. Ce rituel silencieux gardant les chaînes de notre amour et de notre intimité intactes.

Nous nous asseyons à table, mangeant loin des regards ardents, occultant de vils désirs, nos jambes se frôlant dangereusement comme pour faire apparaitre les étincelles de notre amour, prêt à nous incendier, à nous dérober jusqu'à la dernière cendre.

Lorsque nous terminons de dîner, elle me dévisage d'un sourire narquois.

« Mais où va ce monde si la patronne s'éclipse en kidnappant sa secrétaire ?  
>- Une secrétaire ne devrait pas délaisser sa patronne, c'est cruel.<br>- C'est toi qui refuse mes avances, mais c'est moi qui suis cruelle ? s'exclame Miku.  
>- Je préfère lorsqu'on le fait ici, rajoute Luka.<br>- Et pour quoi ?  
>- Car ici, je peux crier ton nom autant que je le veux, répondit Luka en soupirant. »<p>

Miku ne voulait entendre que ses mots-là. Après un long baiser durant lequel elle m'avait fait tomber contre notre sofa, j'enlève avec une impatience frénétique nos vêtements, laissant ma peau à l'air pur, en me relevant. Elle me dénudait, se jetant dans mes bras, je ne pouvais qu'attraper son frêle corps de déesse débauchée, la laissant s'agripper à mes hanches de ses douces cuisses.

Nous échangions des baisers plus longs, et plus intenses les uns que les autres, nous nous percutions à tout ce qui barrait notre route, pendant que je la soulevais, détruisant poteries et verres, cristaux et pierreries, n'ayant guère envie de nous attarder sur ses fantaisies.

Ses ongles marquant ma peau comme à son habitude, tableau de son appartenance par des figures brûlantes. Elle murmurait mon prénom comme une sauvageonne, incantation ayant pour but d'éveiller les palpitations d'excitations. Nous nous cognions contre le mur, mon cou entre ses mains, d'un sourire presque malsain, elle se laissait tomber, ne réfléchissant jamais, elle m'avait assaillit de ses doigts impurs, fouillant en ma chair, jusqu'à pouvoir faire éclater mes ovaires, une extase ironiquement exquise et écœurante.

Le dos se courbant d'impuissance, la voix rauque de râles incessants et puissants, elle mordait sans aucune hésitation l'extrémité sensible de mes seins, encastrant entre ses dents avec un don certains mes tétons dans une cage d'écume qu'elle refermait pour les titiller, et m'arracher des gouttes de cyprines supplémentaires.

Moi aussi, je voulais pouvoir lui faire toutes ces choses-là, mais je n'y parvenais jamais avant qu'elle ne finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé, et exécuté avec tant d'acharnement. Parfois ça m'énervait tellement qu'elle ne pense qu'à me faire du plaisir, que je devais utiliser la manière forte pour qu'elle se calme.

Durant notre danse quasi-mortuaire, calvaire, explosant d'un revers. Elle prenait une délectation sans pareil à m'entendre crier son nom comme une chienne, la sienne; j'attrape son visage entre mes mains, alors que mes yeux flous par des larmes et la sueur me brouillaient tout, je lui souris d'une esquisse sombre, et je balance sa tête contre le mur. Elle secoue la tête, encore étourdit, ne bougeant plus d'un cil. C'était là, l'occasion parfaite pour l'entendre également, des larmes de joies aux pupilles dilatées.

A force de s'amuser à m'entendre crier, son entrejambe baigné de ce lait âcre de sa propre débauche, ne voyant que moi, elle avait délaissé son propre plaisir. Les doigts enragés, je l'empalais comme si j'étais à la recherche d'une proie nommé amour fou. Elle commençait enfin à soupirer après le choc, satisfaite à son tour. J'enchaînais cette poursuite d'actes chevronnés, m'élançant dans son intimité, lui octroyant à son tour des larmes.

Les yeux fermés, j'en profitais pour lui mordre le cou, avant d'y planté une marque de son appartenance à mes crocs; c'était à mon tour d'imposer sur ma propriété le fer brûlant de notre amour.

Je chérissais chacun de ses halètements sacrés, comme un cadeau divin, m'y perdant par le biais des cris saccadés, saccadant le divin présent de ce festin. Alors que je ralentissais, la fatigue me prenant, comme je la prenais, j'avais omis sa résistance de titan; elle contre-attaquait aussitôt, et me plaque à terre, n'ayant pas le moindre regret si je venais à me blesser avec les morceaux de verres à terres, que nous avions créés dans cette turbulente météo.

_Mais aucune douleur ne pourra jamais couper le lien qui nous réunit, jamais._

Alors qu'elle s'amusait à écarter mes jambes, et à observer attentivement la forme de mon entrejambe sans même n'y toucher ne serais ce que du bout de la langue mon point faible, je la repousse en colère avec mes jambes, en les refermant aussitôt. L'assaut se répète, elle revient, les écartant de force, se penche, et de sa langue, elle avait commencé ce que je désirais tant.

Cette chair humide et gluante glissait avec une aisance dérangeante le long de ses lèvres pulpeuses, sales, visqueuses d'un liquide qu'elle adorait avalé. Alors que je soulevais le bassin, ne supportant plus ce jeu stupide, j'essayais de m'en défaire mais elle avait attrapé mes hanches entre ses mains, positionnant sa langue devant l'antre de la jouissance.

Dès l'instant où je sentis immergé en moi sa langue ardente, je criais son nom comme réponse à ses gestes écrasants. Elle s'empreignait de ma voix, haletante et tremblante à la fois, tandis que dans la fougue de ses actes aliénés par l'autosuffisance, j'implosais de jouissance, éclaboussant de mes entrailles jusqu'à gorge.

Impuissante, bravant mes limites car cet instant magique m'emportait aux marches de l'enfer, mes jambes lâchait prises violemment, m'adonnant à la défaite de cette guerre. Elle s'enlevait lentement, ce sourire éclatant et satisfait sur les lèvres, sa faim en guise d'étendard à sa puissance. Mon corps inerte, imbibé d'inutilité, sombrait dans l'immobile forteresse, d'un repos mérité après tant de prouesses. Sa tête contre ma poitrine, caressant légèrement mes cuisses, elle se tourne vers moi, et me murmure avec une voix fière et enjouée : « Je t'aime. »  
>Je me mordais les lèvres, en colère de ne pas la voir dans le même état que moi, et je lui réponds : « Je déteste quand tu agis de la sorte. »<p>

_Elle tourne la tête, hausse les épaules avant de m'embrasser langoureusement, et de replacer ses doigts contre mon entrejambe prête à recommencer__._

* * *

><p>Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que vous êtes certainement presque aussi pervers(e) que moi xD. Bravo ! =D<br>Plus sérieusement, bien que cet écrit soit court, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Sinon, pour le style SM, je ne pense pas que je vais m'attarder sur ce sujet, peut-être délicat, car chacun à ses goûts, même si j'aimerais, peut-être une fois, essayer d'en écrire un. Mais je verrais, pour l'instant je ne préfère pas, j'ai de jeunes lectrices que je ne souhaite pas débauchés. xD  
>Pour les gens qui me lisent uniquement sur fanfiction, je tiens à vous dire que je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vraiment. Ca me touche énormément. Mais également que je me trouve sur une autre plateforme où j'y poste mes écrits, sur skyrock. Il suffit d'écrire : .com et vous me trouverez. J'y ai des OS, des Fictions, et même des poèmes. N'hésitez pas dans ce cas à m'y rejoindre !<p>

Merci de me lire, j'apprécie votre soutien, et vos mots qui me touchent énormément. Cela me pousse à écrire, à créer de nouvelles métaphores, à trouver des citations ! Merci pour tout !


End file.
